


长嫂为妻（九）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Kudos: 13





	长嫂为妻（九）

金属的机器贴在身上冻的张云雷一得瑟。

“啧，真凉。”

杨九郎动作一顿。

“要不咱还是回旅店吧。”

“不行，”张云雷勾住他脖子，咬着他耳朵说话，“就在这。”

杨九郎无奈的笑，把棉服脱下来垫在张云雷的屁股底下。

话说杨九郎的小工厂干了几年攒了点钱，就合计着一个豆腐加工厂到底也发展不到哪去。就一直筹备在镇上开家大豆油加工厂，张罗了半年，总算在镇上落了地。

连着快一个月，杨九郎都住在镇上，和张云雷实打实的有月余没见面。

明天就是厂子剪彩，杨九郎晚上来检查机器，一抬头，一个人站在门口。

“怎么关着灯啊？”张云雷倚在门边上，他是真爱倚点什么，没骨头似的。

“今儿晚上不开张啊，这姑娘都哪去了？”

杨九郎又气又喜，上去把人一把抱住。

“你怎么来了？”

“我琢磨着我男人怎么一个多月都不来见我，别是把我扔了，就上赶着来了。”

“哪能呢？”杨九郎说，“恨不得捧在手心里。”

“那就捧好了，”张云雷拉着杨九郎的手放到自己臀上，“别摔了。”

于是就出现开篇那一幕。

晚上车间暖气不足，一说话还冒白雾，张云雷就稀罕上了车间里的机器，偏要在这来一炮。

杨九郎怕他冷，只半脱了张云雷的裤子，身下还垫了自己的衣服。

小磊磊感觉到了寒冷，委屈的缩在张云雷的两腿之间。

杨九郎撸了两把，跪下去就含住了那不肯抬头见人的小家伙。

头顶一声舒爽的喘息，张云雷两腿夹住杨九郎的脑袋，手抓上杨九郎的头发。发觉不对劲，一摸，两鬓溜光。

张云雷不合时宜的笑了，“这什么倒霉模样啊。”

“利索。”杨九郎含糊不清的回了一句。

“那你全…嘶，”舌头滑过冠状沟，爽的张云雷一个激灵，“全剃了多好，晚上出门带着你都不用手电筒了。”

杨九郎没回答，舌头反复舔过马眼，张云雷的呻吟回荡在寂静的车间，抓着杨九郎头发的手用力想把杨九郎推开，腿却死死夹着。

杨九郎能不知道他什么意思吗？两腮紧收，一手揉搓着受了冷落的囊袋，一手还照顾着没含进去的柱身。

只几下张云雷就交代进了杨九郎的嘴里。

杨九郎吐了嘴里的东西站起来，手放在张云雷屁股底下一摸，好家伙，一手的水，顺着手腕滴。

“回去给你爷们洗衣服啊。”杨九郎笑着说，把张云雷往自己这拖了拖，架起他两条腿，把着自己趾高气昂的老二就进了温柔乡。

张云雷让他捅的张开嘴却只发出了一个气音，像是要叫，又像是笑。

杨九郎吻上张云雷的唇，攻城掠地，侵占着张云雷上下两张嘴。

张云雷“唔唔”的哼唧，小猫似的推他。

“腥，你别…哈，别亲我。”

“自己的还嫌腥，什么毛病？”

杨九郎的手顺衣服下摆探进去掐张云雷的乳尖，下身飞快挺腰，回回都能准确的滑过那要命的地方。囊袋打在鼠溪部位，一片水声。

张云雷不知什么时候又硬了，阴茎颤巍巍的贴在小腹处，杨九郎做爱的时候不许张云雷碰自己前面，回回都摁着张云雷的手要他自己用后面射。

张云雷久而久之也就习惯了，硬的难受也不过是求着杨九郎快点。

这么冷的地儿情到浓处也出汗，张云雷让杨九郎颠的七荤八素，闭着眼，仰直了脖颈喘息。他是真喜欢这个车间，动静比平时高八个度。

杨九郎爱惨了他这个样，倾身去追逐他上下滑动的喉结。长臂一揽把张云雷整个箍到胸前，下身却坏心眼的抽出一大截，只留个头部在里面。

张云雷正是欲攀顶峰的时刻，哪里受得住这样的折磨，内里一下子空落落的，软肉无助的收缩缴紧。

张云雷骤然睁开眼，泪打湿鬓角，指甲嵌入杨九郎的肩膀，嘶哑的呻吟：“不行…你进来，九郎…好哥哥，你进来…”，小骚货还扭腰动臀去吞杨九郎的巨物。

“操，怎么这么会啊？”杨九郎咬上张云雷的耳垂，下身一个挺腰死死嵌入张云雷的生殖腔。

锋锐的快感喷薄而出，张云雷向后仰去，仿佛被人抛上云端，有了失重的错觉。

“别吃药了，”杨九郎说，掐掐张云雷肉乎乎的脸，把魂儿叫回来。“咱俩早点生米煮成熟饭，我妈不认也得认。”

张云雷还在喘息，傻傻的笑，像被操傻了似的。

“我就没吃过。”

“嚯，感情之前都蒙我的。”

“可不，就为不糟蹋了您的子孙。”

杨九郎就笑，边亲他边把裤子帮人穿上。

“擦擦，流出来了。”张云雷说。

“夹紧点，不是你说不能糟蹋东西吗？”

“畜牲。”张云雷骂他。

“畜牲的鸡巴操的主人爽不爽？”杨九郎看着他坏笑。

“爽，”张云雷轻啄杨九郎的唇，“哥哥的鸡巴又大又硬，把磊磊操的腿软。”

所以说，有的人你看他人模狗样的，操开了之后就不是他了。

—— —— ——

张云雷要来找杨九郎也是临时起意，连九儿也是临张云雷出门的时候才被告知，要她抱着小狐狸去奶奶家住。

杨九郎还问不怕他妈宰了那只小畜生，张云雷狡黠的笑，说我随便啊，就怕九儿不干。九儿不乐意的事，你妈敢干吗？

杨九郎笑骂这是一大一小俩磨人的妖精。

张云雷好不容易出来一趟，上午剪完了彩，杨九郎确保了工作可以正常开始运行就带着张云雷去了县里。

都说谈恋爱得看电影，俩人床都上了，怎么也得干点城里人谈恋爱时该干的事。

到电影院的时候只有一部片子时间还挺合适，叫什么《土裁缝和洋小姐》，这名字，的确够土的。

张云雷问他叫什么名，杨九郎告诉他叫《中华上下五千年》。张云雷说你少蒙我，中间那个字念“和”。

“我看错了，是《中华上和五千年》。”

“什么跟什么呀，你像个人似的行不行，我一定学会认字，要不然到时候被你拐走了都不知道。”

“你早就让我拐来了。”杨九郎说，“买点糖吗？汽水要不要？”

电影是个俗套的爱情故事，方便了情侣搞事。来电影院的都是思想前卫的，杨九郎前面那对亲的直带响。好几个乾元味不要钱似的往外放，张云雷去拽杨九郎的袖子说：“待不下去了翔子，他们的味太熏人了。”

信息素有时会互相影响坤泽的发情时间，偏偏打张云雷和杨九郎在一起后就没用过抑制剂那东西。杨九郎把张云雷揽在怀里，人已是意识不清，清甜的信息素引起了一些乾元的注意。杨九郎努力睁大眼睛瞪回去，拿自己的信息素把人裹了个严实，抱出了放映厅，钻进厕所。

张云雷嫌弃厕所脏，拒不配合，迷迷糊糊的问他能不能回去干那事。

杨九郎说不在这干就得在电车上干，你要不选选。

没得选，鸡巴都捅进去了还选个茄子。

张云雷跪趴在马桶盖上嗯嗯啊啊，再温柔的信息素闻多了也上头。翔子，哥哥，爸爸想到什么叫什么，越叫辈越小。

直到杨九郎咬着他后颈叫了声“嫂子”，直接给张云雷喊射了，射了之后又暗觉背德，紧接着掉了眼泪。

“我不是你嫂子…不是，我不要当你嫂子…”

杨九郎问他：“那你是我什么？”

张云雷说：“我给你当媳妇，我是你娘们，是你的坤泽。”

于是杨九郎十分受用，再度提枪上阵。

折腾完连下一场电影都开了，张云雷腰酸背痛的被杨九郎搀上电车，一路上给了杨九郎无数眼刀。

那时是傍晚，夕阳透过电车车窗打在张云雷的侧脸上。车外人来人往，街上各色流行音乐混在一起。张云雷眯着眼向窗外看去，看金黄色的阳光，看银晃晃的白雪，看车窗上反射的杨九郎的脸。

那是1987年的冬季，是张云雷这一生最留恋的一个冬季，永远鲜活的保留在张云雷的记忆里。

——tbc

一点废话：大概还有一到两章吧，我  
就不做人了。


End file.
